Miya Comes To Demia High School
by JasmineEWilliams
Summary: A new Girl Named Miya and her Brother Aaron move to Demia what new friend's and what dangers await for them .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miya's awoke to the annoying buzzer of your alarm clock. You sat up in bed, quickly shutting it of and you flopped back down. Just then your brother Aaron darted into the room and jumped on your bed attempting to get you up.

"Come on Miya! Its the first day of school!"

You had never seen Aaron this happy about going to school before and it was really freaking you out. Must be the change of city, not to mention country.

"Ok. Ok Jeeze Aaron I'm awake. Now go eat something and get ready we have to leave in about 45 minutes."

"Ok!" Aaron said while running down into the kitchen . When you got up, you took a quick shower and went downstairs to find Aaron pigging out on cereal. Fortunately, he left just enough for you to eat. As you poured your bowl you shook your head.

"That's gross Aaron. Learn to chew." As soon as you lifted the spoon to your lips, the phone in the living room began to ring. You reluctantly put down your spoon and walked into the other room to answer it."Hello""Is this Miya Suro?" said the female voice on the other line."Yes, this is.""Hello, this is the principal from Domino Private School. I was wondering if you could bring Aaron in about 15 minutes early, we need to fit him for his uniform. We changed to uniforms just 2 days ago.""Sure. Ill have him there in 20 minutes.""Thank you Ms. Suro"Aarons ears perked up at the mention of him. He walked into the living room, his mouth still full of food.

"Who was that Miya?"

"That was your principal. We need to have you there in 20 minutes so you can get sized for your uniform.""We have uniforms! What?!" he groaned. "At least yours isn't blue white and pink and a mini skirt like mine!"Aaron laughed. He was still shocked that you were going to wear a skirt to school.

"Shut it up and go get in the car Aaron." (The car is whatever you want it to be)

After about 3 minutes of complete silence, which was deafening to your ears Aaron finally perked up and started asking questions.

"Sis, are you going to get a job here?"

You look at your brother and shook your head. What does he think were going to live off of his good looks? Jeeze of course I'm getting a job, if anyone wills higher me you said to yourself.

"Yes Aaron. I put in 6 applications a few days ago. We have to have some source of income. Too bad all of them suck."

You didn't know what was up with him today. He couldn't help but keep laughing at you. "Oh. So you're looking for some kick butt job."You still couldn't believe this is your brother, it was waaay to early for him to acting like this.

"I guess so. If you want to put it that way."

"No, Miya I mean actually kick butt. You know martial arts.""Uh.. No. I put up with you all day. I don't want to be teaching little kids martial arts." After about 5 or so minutes of Aaron trying to convince you to become a martial arts teacher you arrived at his school.

"Come on Aaron. Lets go."

You grab your purse and made sure Aaron has his school bag and walked into the principals office.

When you got to her office, the secretary asked if you could finish your brothers paperwork. You turned to see what Aaron was doing and you saw a boy about Aarons age sitting next to him. The boy had dark blackish brown eyes and black hair. "Aaron keep busy while I finish your paperwork please. And stay out of trouble." you said almost pleading. He always found some way to cause havoc.

Aaron started talking to the kid he was sitting next to. Due to your brother's loud mouth, you over heard most of their conversation. You found out the kids name was Mokuba Kaiba. He was the little brother of the dueling champion over here in America and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Awesome! I love your brothers dueling. It reminds me of my sister!"

That was then they started getting into a debate on who would win between you and Seto Kaiba. Aaron kept saying you would win while Mokuba was just the opposite. Finally you had heard enough.

"Aaron. Hush will you!"

"Sorry Miya."

The principal came out of her office and called you and Aaron inside to get his uniform. Aaron sluggishly moved from his chair, clearly not happy about the about 15 minutes Aaron was sized and had his uniform on. You looked at your watch, and realized how late it was getting to be. "Ok Aaron. You be good. I cant leave school to come pick you up because you got in trouble."

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. "yeah I know. I know." You hugged your brother and wished him a good day. You quickly exited the building and drove off towards Domino High. When you arrived the front courtyard was filled with students. You first noticed a small group of kids over by tables and the tree. One kid was oddly short for high school and had some pretty wild blond, black and red hair. The tall blond next to him seemed to have a really strong New York accent, maybe a bit to strong. You noticed another guy in the group also has a weird hairstyle. Its brown and it gelled to a point above his forehead. The only somewhat normal looking person was the girl in the group. Yugi's POVYou noticed Joey looking at a girl who was standing near the front gates.

"Who's the new girl" Joey asked still staring.

"How can you tell she's new Joey?"

"I know she's new here Tristan because, one Vie never seen her before and two she doesn't have a uniform on."

Shocked that Joey actually had a smart answer for once your jaw hit the ground.

"Oh good point Joey." You nudged Tea and motioned towards the girl.

"Come on. Lets go say hi." Tea agreed and you and her began walking over to the front gates.

Miya's POV

You looked to your left and see two of the people from the group heading your way. The short boy introduced himself as Yugi Moto. You knew this name somehow, but couldn't place it right away. Then he introduced Tea.

"My names Miya Suro." you said flashing your trademark smile

"Welcome to Domino. Follow us. We want you to meet our other friends."

Since they seemed alright, you decided to follow them to the group.

"hey guys, this is Miya Suro. She's a new student here."

"See Tristan I told ya!"

Tristan kinda blushed and hit Joey square on the head. Before this went on too much longer, Tea stood in between them."Miya, this is Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler."

'Nice to meet the both of you." Joey geekishly smiled and turned a light shade of red.

Another guy, apparently an addition to the gang walked up shortly after. This one had white hair and had a British accent.

"And Miya, this is Ryou Bakura."

You felt a surge of energy pass threw your body when you looked into the boys eyes. You could sense a millennium item. Due to the darker energy, you could tell it was the Millennium Ring. "Its nice to meet all of you."

Your eyes turned from Bakura to Yugi. That's when you noticed the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck.

"This is this Millennium Puzzle, it's and Ancient Egyptian artifact."

You nodded. "yes. Ivey seen the items many times in my studies, but never have I been this close to the completed form of the Pharaohs puzzle."At this Yugi's face seemed to light up. "Your familiar with the items?"

Yet again, you nodded and pulled back your jacket to show them your golden charm bracelet.

You pointed to the tiny staff charm. "This is the Millennium Staff, well in its pendant form. Much easier to carry this was."

Tea got this bewildered look on her face. "There are more than 7 items?"

The British boy, Bakura spoke up. "My father once found a tomb on one of his trips to Egypt. He said something about hidden, unknown powers and immerging from the sands of time. I had no idea he meant more items!"

You shrugged. Egypt had many secrets left to me discovered. You turned to look out at the eastern sky, towards your beloved home of Egypt. That's when you saw a black limo pull up to the gates.

"Hey look, It's money bags. Guess he's back from his tournament in Tokyo."

At first you didn't recognize the person getting out of the limo. All you knew was that he had the most gorgeous ice blue eyes you had ever seen.

"That's Seto Kaiba. He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp." Yugi said noticing your interest.

"Yeah, you'd better stay away from 'dat jerk. He's nothing but trouble." Joey chimed in snobbishly.

The first thought that crossed your mind was "why would he go to school here? Isn't he rich or something?"

He began making his way towards the doors, stopping in front of you.

"It seems you've added another cheerlead to you squad Yugi."

Joey growled and jumped up in Kaiba's face.

"Shut it moneybags, before I have to ruin that pretty face of yours!"

Kaiba did nothing but smirk. "I would love to see you try Wheeler. Yugi, keep your puppy on a leash before I have to call Animal Control.":

"Why I outta!"Joey snarled for attempting to pounce at Kaiba. Your instincts kicked in and you grabbed the back of Joey's shirt and pinned him to the ground. The whole group stared at you in amazement.

Tristan was the first to actually speak a full sentence. "How did you do that! I'm bigger than he is and I cant even do that."

You smirked and simply stated, " 14 years of martial arts can pay off."

"Well Yugi, seems you took my advice and got a dog trainer." He then turned and stalked off into the school building.

You unpinned Joey and helped him back on his feet. As soon as you were about to say you were sorry, your cell began to ring.

"Hello?"

It was Aaron's school. You shook you're head.

"What did he do this time?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong Ms. Suro. He just had a problem with some bullies and was helping another student. He has a broken arm, and we need you to come pick him up."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I let my.."

"I've already informed your school. You're excused for the day."

"Thank you."

You hung up and placed it back into your pocket."I guess I'll catch you guys later."

"Where do you have to go?"

You turned back to face them while slinging your pack over your shoulder. You explained to them about what happened to your brother.

"Well hope he's okay. And we'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya guys!" you said while heading back to your car.


	2. Kaiba meets Miya

Chapter 2

Miya's POV

When you arrived at Aaron's school, you saw that Kaiba's limo was pulled out front. You walked into the building, almost running into Kaiba when you got into the lobby.

The principal came out of her office and called for the both of you.

"Where is Mokuba?"You turned your head to keep from staring. Although he was a jerk, he had some gorgeous eyes, and a very handsome simply motioned for you both to follow her. She lead you to the nurses' office. You scanned the room to find Aaron sitting on a bed.

You cleared your throat to get his attention. His head shot up and he darted off the bed and just about tackled you to the ground.

'Are you alright Aaron?"

You looked up to see the boy from this morning race over to Kaiba.

"Big brother!"

You rolled your eyes. Of course that's why he was here. Mokuba had been the other kid in the fight.

You saw Kaiba kneel down the meet Mokuba's eye level.

"What happened Mokuba?"

Mokuba rambled on about being bullied by 4 older boys, and how Aaron had kicked their butts and practically saved his life.

"It was sooo totally wicked Miya. Martial arts is really awesome. Why don't you do it more often?"

You looked at Aaron with an eyebrow raised.

'What have I told you about that Aaron?"You grabbed his hand and began walking out of the building. Kaiba and Mokuba weren't too far behind.

When you got outside, the first thing you heard was Aaron yell.

"Holy hell!"

"Aaron watch your.." you jaw hit the floor. Your car had been crashed into by a large delivery truck, within 10 minutes of you parking it.

'How are we gonna get home Miya?"

"I have no idea. But I know that I really need a job now."

You saw Mokuba nudge Kaiba, and they exchanged weird looks.

Kaiba then cleared his throat and straighten up a bit.

"What kind of job are you looking for exactly?You gave Kaiba a strange look but answered quickly.

"Something in martial arts or computers."

Kaiba looked at you for a moment, receiving another nudge from the younger Kaiba.

'I might have a job for you. We'll give you a ride back to the manor and I can interview you quickly."

Aaron almost screamed.

"Awesome! Oh hey Mr. Kaiba do you think you and my sister could duel sometime? Mokuba and I have a bet to settle."

"Yeah Seto can you please? I bet you were the better duelist."

"Aaron you did what?!"

'Please Miya!"

You sighed. "If it's alright with Mr. Kaiba, I would be honored to duel him."Kaiba replied with a smirk on his face. "I'll duel. I'm always looking for a new opponent. The third rates here get boring quickly."

"So, when and where Mr. Kaiba?"

"If you have your deck prepared, we can duel at the manor and test out my new dueling system.

You checked your bag and nodded.

Kaiba opened the limo door and got in. Mokuba and Aaron followed on his trench coat tails. You got in last and carefully shut the door.

"Roland, Kaiba manor right away."

'Yes sir."

When you arrived at Kaiba Manor, you were astonished by the size and the elegance of the place. Even the gardens were perfect. The limo came to a sudden stop at the side of the manor.

Kaiba got out and led you into what looked like a basement. The entire space was nothing but a giant duel area.

"Are you sure you want to duel with the Duel Champion of America?" he questioned.

You put on your best game face and turned to face him.

"You better believe it."Aaron jumped into the spectator box and cheered you on. "My sister's gonna kick your ass Kaiba!"

"Aaron, watch your mouth!"

"Heh, Sorry Miya."Kaiba pulled out a large gray briefcase and handed you a clear what seemed to be duel disk.

"They are the same design as Battle City, except now also has a slot for fusion decks."You fiddled with the latch and arm band.

"How the hell does this thing strap on. Damnit, now I look like an idiot." you whispered to yourself.

Kaiba walked over and took the duel disk for you and began helping you strap it onto your left arm. You were so close to him, you could smell the faint aroma of his cologne.

*Damn he's hansom. And not to mention he smells good too. Wait! No! No! No! Why do you keep saying that. Stop it!" (BTW: *…* means in your thoughts from now on)"Ready Miya?""Ready""Duel!"

You both activated your duel disks and your life points flashed up onto a giant screen.(Kaiba: 4000 You: 4000)"Ladies first.""No going easy on me Kaiba.""I wasn't planning on it." he said behind a smirk. 20 minutes later, you both were down to 1400 life points.

"I sacrifice my Kaiser, Forgiving Maiden, and Herald of Creation to summon my god card! Isis: The Nile Guardian! (5000 atk 4000 def) Now I use her special ability and give up half my life points to summon a creature from my hand. Come forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000 atk 2500 def)

Kaiba stood in disbelief.

"That's impossible. I have the only Blue Eyes left in existence!

You shook your head. Apparently having a father who had been the right hand man to

Pegasus was a big advantage.

"Thanks to my Blue Eyes and Isis, I can summon a monster that is unstoppable."Kaiba just smirked.

"Any monster can be destroyed Miya."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Kaiba. Now come forth my White Dragon Mage: Kisara! (3500 atk 3500 def)

"She is no match for Obelisk!"

Now it was your turn to smirk.

"I activate her other special ability. For every god card in your deck, she gains 2000 atk points. Plus I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Obelisk the Tormentor from your deck Kaiba!"\

Kaiba stood there in shock. "Only a few can control the Gods. You'll destroy yourself trying."

"Oh Kaiba. Didn't you hear my before? I have my own God card. I am a selected holder."

Kaiba's POV

This girl had to be crazy to think she could control the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. Then the surprise of your life came to you. She said her Dragon Mage Kisara was an Egyptian God. Now you knew she was crazy. There were only 3 god cards in existence.

Miya's POV

"There are only three God Cards! You cannot possibly have one!"

You turned to see a bright shining light coming from Aaron and Mokuba's direction. It was Aaron's Millennium Orb. Then you saw your Millennium Staff start to glow as well.

"What is that?" Mokuba questioned.

Aaron pulled out a pendant. "This is my Millennium Orb. And my sister has the Millennium Staff. It looks a lot like the Rod, but it's completely different."

All of a sudden the room was went black, and it felt as if the floor disappeared beneath your feet. You could hear Mokuba, Kaiba, and Aaron too.

You closed your eyes as it soon became bright again. You felt yourself hit the ground. It didn't feel like cement, it felt like…sand?

You slowly opened your eyes and realized you were in Cairo, Egypt.

You heard Kaiba groan as he stood up and brushed the sand off himself before helping Mokuba to his feet.

"Wow! Egypt. I didn't know our items could teleport?"

You shook your head. "No Aaron, this is Ancient Egypt. We've got back almost 5000 years in time."

"So why are we here exactly?"

"I don't know." You felt your item pull you towards the gates of the main city. You could feel Kaiba staring at you like you had really gone insane, and taken him with you. Of course, you couldn't blame him, if you hadn't been blessed with an item, you wouldn't believe it either. The pull stopped at the gates and you went to push them open and fell right threw them.

"Miya!"

"I'm alright Aaron," you said sticking your head threw the doors.

"Oh. Okay." He grabbed Mokuba and followed you through them.

Once you were on the other side, two figures appeared in front of you.

Seto's POVYou had just seen Miya pulled to the gates of this city. And now you really thought you were losing it. Miya just passed right through the solid gold gates. Seeing Aaron and Mokuba pass through them as well, you followed. You saw two figures appear out of thin air. You looked at the man standing in front of Miya. You recognized him right away.

* It can't be..no It couldn't be."

He turned around to face you. It was him. It was your supposed ancient counterpart, this Priest Seto. When your eyes met with his, you felt your body grow cold.

'Welcome back Seto. I see you're believing?"

"Not exactly. Still a skeptic." you said thinking yourself crazy.

The girl behind him was Kisara. She was talking to Miya. You stared at Miya strangely, her once deep blue eyes had now turned a glowing ice blue.

'Come Seto. We have many things to show you."

You hesitated and decided not to follow. "Come on you three. We need to go. Now."

"But Seto, I want to see what they want to show us." Mokuba placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it's alright with your brother, if you come over tonight, I'll show you."

"Setoooo! Please. Can I stay with them tonight?"Miya's POV

Aaron had just asked if Mokuba could stay the night, and didn't have the guts to ask Kaiba. So you stepped in and asked instead. Besides, Mokuba was interested in Kaiba's past, whether Kaiba was or not.

Mokuba kept pleading with Kaiba, and soon enough Kaiba gave in and said yes.

You turned and bowed to Priest Seto and Kisara. He nodded back and waved the Rod. You opened your eyes to find yourself back in Kaiba's basement in the middle of your duel. It was Kaiba's turn.


	3. The Black Out

chapter 3

Seto's POV

You had to come up with a way to beat her so called God card, or you were going to loose this duel. You scoffed at yourself, you would feel pretty pathetic if you got beaten by a girl. Yugi and his cheerleaders would never let you live it down. "Come on Kaiba, quit stalling."

You played a monster in defense mode and placed Desk Destruction Virus face down.

"I end my turn." Miya was about to attack and lose the duel.

"Alright Kaiba, Kisara atta.."

Yet again, the room was pitch black. This time the floor stayed put.

"Back up generators powering up. Power will return in 15 seconds. Duel systems terminated.""Damn it!"

Miya's POV

Just as you were about to attack, power went out and his computers had terminated the duel. You pulled your deck out of the duel disk. Luckily it didn't short circuit and hurt your cards.

"I guess we'll have to finish this another time Kaiba."

'So it seems."

Aaron walked over to you and grabbed your hand.

"Miya, can we get out of here. It's dark."

"Alright Aaron. Let's go. We need to get home anyways."

You heard Kaiba clear his throat as you headed for the door.

"Um Aaron, Miya. You guys can't leave." Mokuba said in a small voice.

You looked at his confused. Did he want you to stay that badly?

"Mokuba's right. When the power shuts down, the security automatically goes under lock down. They won't unlock until the main power is back in commission." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

Mokuba's face suddenly lit up with a huge smile.

"Does that mean they get to stay here tonight Seto!?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "They'll have to. Let's go upstairs and get you guys rooms."

"Awesome!" the two boys said in unison.

"Miya, follow me. Aaron, you and Mokuba can share a room."You followed Kaiba towards the door, or what you thought was the door. How the heck could he see in this pitch black?

You didn't hear or see him stop, so you ended up running into him.

"Sorry Kaiba."

You heard a suddle growl in his throat.

'You alright?"

"Yes. The door here is locked as well. We'll be using the rooms down here. Mokuba, Aaron, take the room at the end of the hall." he said tossing them a flashlight."Sweet!" Then you heard them both running down the dark hallway.

*BAM*

"Mokuba, what did I say about slamming doors?"

"Whoops. Sorry Seto!"

"I don't think I've ever seen a kid so happy to go to his room" you said smiling in their direction.

"Me neither." Kaiba said pointing the flashlight in your led you down the other hall and opened a door.

"You can have this room." he said handing you the other flashlight. "I'll be in the office across the hall if you need anything."

"You're sleeping in your office?"

"Only place left."

"Oh no. Kaiba I couldn't."

Kaiba continued to insist while you refused to make him sleep on the floor in an office.

"Why don't you guys just share the bed? It's a flippin king!" Mokuba's voice yelled from down the hall.

You felt your face heat up. *Thank god it's dark.*"Umm, uhh." you said stammering slightly.

"If that's alright with you, I could handle that. And I promise I don't bite too often." said Seto in a sarcastic tone.

"Seto! Quit flirting!"

"I thought you two were in your room.""Yeah, but it's more fun to spy on you two.""Try more like gross. We could have caught them kidding your something." Aaron gagged at the thought.

Yet again, your face burned up.

"Alright you. Get to back to your room."

"Aww do we have to Miya?"

"Yes."

"Come on Aaron. We can go watch a movie on my PSP. Plus we don't have school tomorrow so we can watch a million movies!"

"You have a PSP! Those are suppose to be out yet!"

"Yeah, that's the cool thing about having Seto as a brother. I get this stuff way before it's available to anyone else."

"Miya! Can you marry Seto so that Mokuba and I can hang out whenever and then I could have a new big brother?!"

"What?!" both you and Kaiba said as the same time.

"yeah Miya. You should marry him. It'd be awesome." this time, it was Mokuba suggesting it.

"Uh, Boys…" you trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Get to your room." Kaiba said sternly.

"Okay!" they said before running back into the room, yet again slamming the door.

You took a deep breath before following Kaiba into the bedroom. After what Mokuba and Aaron said, this was going to be very awkward.

Seto's POV

"Wow" you heard Miya say. She was slinging her flight light beam all over the room.

"What?"

"Is everything based off the Blue Eyes?"

"No."

She gave you this "uh huh" look.

"Everything in here is either white, blue or black. You sure about that?"

You looked around, and oddly enough, she was right.

"Now that I think about it. You're right. Mind you, this wasn't on purpose."

"Uh huh." she said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"hey you guys. Wanna watch a movie with us?" Mokuba said poking his head through the door."

"Sure I will." Miya said jumping up and following him out to the "living room". You grabbed your laptop and followed.

The boys had picked out Pirates of the Caribbean 3, X Men 2, and Monty Python: Quest for the Holy Grail


	4. That Night

Seto's POV

Miya had to help you carry the boys to their room since they had fallen asleep during on of the movies.

"Miya, you can go ahead and get some sleep, I've got to check on a few things."

You tossed her a pair of your blue silk shorts and a white button up shirt.

"Thank you."

You turned and walked out and shut the door behind you.

Miya's POV

"Yeah. He's obsessed with his Blue Eyes. You changed into the pajamas and folded your, leaving them on a chair. You folded back the bed covers and crawled into bed.

"Damn, this bed is frickin huge. How much room does a boy need in a bed?"

You jumped as your phone began ringing.

"hello?"

"Miya, what's up?"

"hey Ali. Um not too much. Laying in bed, locked in at Aaron's friends house."

"Oh. Yeah I know how that is. I'm sitting here at Domino Airport, they've got us locked in too."

"Wait…You're in Domino?"

"Yeah. I have a few weeks off school and thought I'd come and see you. Besides, I've heard they have some really good looking male eye candy."

"Ali, you're horrible. But um, I'm not sure how you're going to get to my house. My car kinda got totaled today."

"Oh. Well I'm sure we'll find some way. How far is the walk?"

"Heh, about 45 minutes."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We'll work it out. So you found a man yet?"

"Ali, really. But yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm about ready to pass out."

"Ah alright. G'night Miya."

"You too Ali. See ya tomorrow."You placed your phone on the nightstand next to the bed and laid down. Then you thought of something. You got up and walked down to the boys' room. You poked your head in, and Mokuba was sitting up in bed watching the rain and thunder.

"Hey Mokuba."

"Hey Miya. Something wrong?"

"Um sorta. Is there anyway I could borrow a car or something. My friend showed up unexpectedly at the airport."

"Sure. I'll get you some keys in the morning."

"Thanks Mokuba. I owe you one."

"Oh if you need to leave no, I can see if one of the windows will open."

He got up out of bed and searched around the hall. The only window that would open was one that has a large crack in it.

"Heh, Seto doesn't know that I played baseball down here."

You smiled. It was a good thing he did, and because it was cracked the computer hadn't locked it.

He went to a drawer and pull out a set of keys.

"here. These keys go to a silver and blue bike in the garage."

"I really do owe you one." you hugged him and went back to your room. You changed back into your clothing and then climbed out the window and headed towards the garage.

You called Ali and asked her if she was ready to be picked up.

"yeah, they're starting to let people out if they have a ride."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

You hung up, placed it in the bikes weather proof bag and headed off towards the airport.

Seto's POV

At about 11:30 you decided to call it a night and headed back to yours and Miya's room.

"Good night Mr. Kaiba. Don't have too much fun with the girl."

You glared and shut the door. You knocked on the door and got no response.

"Miya?"

You opened the door to find that her clothes were gone and the clothes you had given her were laying on the bed, seemingly untouched. You almost ran down to Mokuba and Aaron's room.

Miya's POV

When you arrived at the airport, you waved Ali down. She ran to you and nearly toppled you and the bike.

"I missed you too Ali, but I kinda can't breath."

"Heh, sorry Miya. I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's alright, but we'd better get going before we get too soaked."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed onto the back of the bike. You dropped her off at a hotel down the road from Kaiba's manor.

"Miya, why does your bike have a KC logo on it? Doesn't that stand for Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yeah, Seto Kaiba's little brother let me borrow it."

"How do you know them?"

"I'll explain tomorrow."

"Alright. Night Miya."

You drove off and headed back towards Kaiba Manor. When you pulled into the garage, you were freezing and soaked. You took off your helmet and hung it back up on the hook.

"Miya? What the hell?" Kaiba yelled as he walked into the garage.

"I'm sorry Kaiba. Mokuba let me borrow it to pick up a friend of mine from the airport."

He sighed. "It's fine. Was just worried for a moment."

"He thought you got kidnapped by Pegasus or something. People do that all the time to try and get Kaiba to do things or give up the company."

"You didn't tell him I left?"

"I tried to, but he wouldn't listen."

You laughed.

"Maybe you should start listening to him before you freak out."

"ha-ha. Get back to bed Mokuba. It's late."

"Oh alright." he trudged back into the basement through the window.

"And I guess you saw the window?"

"yes."

You giggled at the look on his face. You pulled yourself up and climbed through the window.

Seto's POV

When you got back to your room, Miya picked the clothes back up and walked to the adjoined bathroom. That's when you realized you were staring since you could just about see through her t shirt.

You finally tore your eyes away when she shut the door. Calming yourself and regaining your composure, you laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. You turned your head when you heard the door open. Miya looked amazing. She defiantly looked better in your pajamas than you did. Having noticed what you just thought, you shook the thought from your mind.

She placed her phone down and laid in bed next to you. She then turned and faced the opposite direction.

"Thanks for everything today Kaiba."

"Your welcome Miya."

"Good night."

"Good night Miya. And the name's Seto," you said softly. You surprised yourself when you said that. You allowed no one but Mokuba to call you Seto. For some reason, Miya just brought out a side of you that you hadn't seen in years.

You looked back over at her and she was already asleep and breathing softly. You sat up and pulled the blankets over her and laid back down facing her, making her the last thing you saw before you drifted off to 3 hours

Seto's POV

You laid on your back. You'd been awake for the past hour or so after tossing and turning. Thoughts about Miya clouded your mind and kept you from sleeping. Somehow, she was driving you crazy. And worse yet, you had just met her, she was friends with the mutt and the other cheerleaders, and she was getting under your skin. This is not a good thing for you. Plus, you couldn't act cold or harsh toward her at all.

*Come on Seto. If it had been anyone else who took that bike, you would have blown up. Heck, you thought she had been kidnapped.*

Why were you so worried about her. She was just some girl. You had tons of girls who followed you night and day.

*Damn fan girls*

You froze when Miya turned over and ended up curling up next to you shivering and laid her head on your chest. You were scared to breath since you thought you'd wake her and then she'd move. Having her touch you was oddly calming. Once you were able to breath again, you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her closer to you. At once, she stopped shivering and sighed in her sleep. Her warm body and the calming rhythm of her breathing made your eyes feel heavy, and for once in the longest time, you feel into a deep, restful sleep.

Mokuba's POV

At about 3 a.m. you were woken up by Aaron trying to hold his laughter.

"What's so funny Aaron?"

"I just went in to ask my sister something, and…and, she's wearing your brothers clothes, and they're cuddled up together!"

Your eyes about popped out of your head.

"Are you serious?"

"yeah, this is the perfect time for some serious blackmail too. Got a camera?"

"Um, I think so."

You went and drug through a drawer and pulled out a digital camera.

"Perfect. Let's go Aaron."

You and Aaron slowly and quietly crept in to the room, and hid in the bathroom to avoid detection if one of them woke up. You were having doubts that this was a good idea, but Aaron was all for it. Then you decided it was totally worth it.

"God Miya is gonna kill me if she finds out."

"Ha, try Seto. He's gonna kill be slowly and feed me to something terrible for this. But, it's totally worth it. This is soo awesome."

You snuck up to bed and waved your hand in front of their faces, that were so close, you could have swore they had kissed. You turned the flash on a dimmer setting and quickly took a picture. When you saw Seto stir you dove under the bed.

You saw a flash of lightning, this was the perfect cover up if you did happen to wake him


End file.
